The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Vehicles include various electrical and electro-mechanical components. For example only, a vehicle may include a variety of sensors, actuators, and other components. A diagnostic module may determine whether one or more components are reliable or faulty.
For example only, the diagnostic module may diagnose an out of range fault in a given sensor when the sensor outputs a signal that is outside of a predetermined operating range for the sensor. The diagnostic module may diagnose an out of correlation fault in a given sensor when the sensor outputs a signal that differs from an expected signal by more than predetermined amount or percentage.
When one or more faults have been diagnosed in a vehicle, one or more remedial actions may be taken. For example only, the diagnostic module may set a predetermined code in memory when a fault is diagnosed. The diagnostic module may also illuminate a fault indicator, such as a malfunction indicator lamp, when one or more faults have been diagnosed.